Immortals Together
by luluimagination
Summary: Un accidente,no sobrevivió,el la vio sufrir hasta que sus piernas correspondieron,cerro los ojos hasta sentir los gritos de sus amigos,el sufriendo viendo como los electrochoques no funcionaban,escuchando el sonido agudo de la maquina,ella volvió, en forma de fantasma y no sabe que es real...Siempre estaremos juntos...¿Cierto?.(Kenny y tu)


Hi! esta es mi segunda historia,¿Ok? No se si lo are bien pero ñee,déjenme reviews que son mi limosna,no se vaya sin dejar review!

ADVERTENCIA:Contenido fuerte,triste y demás,este fic es solo para chicas,si eres hombre lo lamento,Kenny es de chicas así que ¡SHU,SHU!.

Notas:

T/n=nombre

C/p =color de pelo

C/o =color de ojos

P.O.V =Punto de vista

¡Nos leemos abajo mi lectora!

P.O.V de T/n.

-¡T/n!-Ese fue mi ultimo recuerdo...Antes de que el auto me arrollara y cerrara mis lagrimas de Kenny brotando sobre mi rostro,los gritos de Stan,Kyle y Cartman,luego en la ambulancia,los electrocutes,el piiiii de la maquina,es lo ultimo que recuerdo...Ahora...No se que es es una pesadilla.

-K-Kenny?-Gemí junto a la forma ensangrentada acostado en el piso.-¡Oh, no, por favor, no!-Llore,no sabia que hacer,aun estaba caliente pero no se movía.-¡Hijo de puta! ¿Cómo pudiste? Estoy sola ahora,te necesitaba y sólo,sólo...-Mi hablar es interrumpido por mis sollozos que se apoderan de mí.Estoy completamente sola.

Sigo aferrándome a él, durante todo el tiempo que de saborear cada poca calidez que le puedo entender por qué iba a hacer ,él tenía una vida familiar de mierda,pero tuve cuidado de él lo suficiente como para saber que él valoraba su vida.O al menos,pensé que él lo él se ha ido,mi Kenny se ha ido.

Cierro los ojos,el mundo cada vez envuelto en me dice que los fantasmas no pueden dormir,y después de un tiempo se extiende hasta ahora me imagino que estoy en lo í que yo sigo con mis ojos cerrados para imitar el sueño,para que yo pueda dormir junto a Kenny.Sólo quiero estar con é vez él va a volver como un fantasma,como si no lo hace...Yo no quiero ni pensar en ello.

El tiempo pasa,cuando de repente se ha calidez de Kenny se ha ojos se abren, sólo para presenciar nada,¡Nada! Kenny,la sangre,el arma,todo se ha ido,como si nunca estaba allí.¿Como puede ser? Yo estaba sosteniendo Kenny todo el tiempo, me daría cuenta si alguien llegó y se lo llevó.

Entonces oigo que me llaman a mi ventana,a pesar de estar í estaba Kenny, su parka naranja se mezclan con la luz anaranjada del sol.Él me sonríe,sus ojos brillando en expectativa esperanzada.-Hola,T/n.¿Me Extrañaste?.

Mis labios se mueven en una respuesta sin alegría,la ira,el alivio,la confusión,todo se mezcla para formar un desastre se acerca a mí, esperando mi cuando él se acerca lo suficiente,posiciono mi mano en su mejilla para cumplir con una que la ira es la primera emoción que voy a mostrar.

-¿Cómo pudiste?-Le grite.-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme verte morir delante de mí? ¿Cómo podrías tirar todo a la mierda? ¡Yo morí por ti y lo hice para nada! Tu debiste haber vivido tu vida!.

-¡Ay!-Suelta Kenny acunando su mejilla enrojecida en la embargo,él todavía está sonriendo.-T/n,escúchame,¡Estoy vivo! Ves,la sangre ha desaparecido por completo y mi cuerpo desapareció,¿verdad? ¡Y aquí estoy de pie delante de ti! Cada vez que me muera, es como todo lo reinicia al día siguiente como si nunca he muerto en el primer lugar.¡Pero te acordaste! Nadie se acuerda de cuando me muero,¡pero ahora lo hacen!.

Echo un vistazo en el lugar donde la sangre de Kenny había razón,él se desvaneció mientras yo lo sostení hacia atrás en Kenny, levantando la mano para tocar su mano donde estaba acunando su miro mientras Kenny miraba silenciosamente atrá mano está caliente,lo que significa que no es un fantasma.

-Tu debes ser como yo-Susurra Kenny.-Al igual que tu tienes la misma maldición o algo,porque estás de tarda más que ami,pero regresas.

Conmocionada,poco a poco me sacudo la cabeza hacia él.-Kenny,no,yo no soy la que quieres-Me mira a los ojos con tristeza.-Soy..Soy un fantasma, no estoy viva-Su sonrisa se desvanece,y él sólo se para allí buscando perdió.Incapaz de seguir viéndome de esa manera,yo lo abrazo.-Está bien, á bien.

-¡No, no lo es!-Grita,aferrándose a mí con fuerza.-¡Maldita sea! No debería haber sido así.Debería haber sido golpeado por el camión,entonces ambos aún estaríamos vivos. Lo siento mucho,lo siento T/n,lo siento...

-Ya no tomare de nuevo-le susurro en su hombro,deteniendo su flujo de disculpas.-cuando mueres,me duele si puedes ser revivido,no soporto verte morir Kenny,no si puedo siempre iba a tratar de salvarte,sin siquiera pensar en te permitiré disculparte,fue mi decisión.

No recibí respuesta de Kenny, sólo los leves temblores de su cuerpo. En silencio froto su espalda para confortarlo.

Desde ese día, Kenny ha estado viviendo en mi la mayor parte del tiempo hablando y perdiendo el tiempo con las burlas constantes de Kenny suele salir y regresar con una película para ver éramos jugado videojuegos,pero no podemos mantener el encanta pasar tiempo con él,pero algo no se siente bien.

Cuanto más tiempo pasa,más incómoda me ha estado pasando mucho tiempo conmigo,hasta el punto de que su propia vida parece haber sido puesta en pausa.¿Qué está pasando con Stan,Kyle,Cartman y los demás? ¿Cómo va su trabajo? Pido a Kenny tales preguntas,pero no recibo respuestas satisfactorias.

Con el tiempo,la incómoda sensación se convierte en demasiado para mí de manejar. Kenny está desperdiciando su vida lejos de encerrarse lejos en esta habitación,con alguien que ya no está quiero que me deje,pero al mismo tiempo que lo amo demasiado como para ser la razón de su vida se pone en espera.

-Kenny, creo que deberías empezar a salir con Stan y los otros de nuevo-Le digo con firmeza.Él me frunce el ceño en respuesta.

-Pero no se puede hablar con lo contrario,todos podríamos estar juntos.

Niego con la cabeza hacia él.-No,tu tienes que pasar el rato con ellos,no puedes encerrarte aquí con una persona muerta por el resto de su vida.¡Necesitas de tus otros amigos!.

Kenny me mira con una mirada tan intensa que si tuviera un corazón, hubiera estallado.-Tal vez-Comienza tomando un mechón de mi cabello y jugueteando con el.-Te gusta tener todo a mí mismo-Puede que no tenga un corazón,pero el centro de mi ser todavía parece tener sensaciones,de conformidad con las emociones.Y en este momento,siento un resplandor interior que se extiende por todo mi sensación de hormigueo en erupción cuando levanta mi mechón de pelo llevándolo a sus labios,besándolo.

-K-Kenny-tartamudeo.-¿De que estás hablando? ¿No tienes una novia o alguien que quieres ver?.

-No-Me dice con firmeza a centímetros de mí.-Yo solo te quiero a ti.

-No entiendo,nunca parecías interesado en mí como con las otras chicas-le digo nerviosa por el contacto tan estrecho.

-T/n,tu no eres como otras chicas,te valoro demasiado como para arriesgarme a que no me quiero arriesgar a atornillar todo para arriba, presionando para mucho de lo que ya tení con todas las chicas que he estado,no pude dejar de pensar en no podía dejar de desearte,T/n-Susurra,acercándose cada vez más- Te amo-Y con eso,presiona sus labios contra los míos.

Sus labios son tan cálido contra los mí como si un fuego estuviera ardiendo dentro de mí,un sentimiento que me hace olvidar que estoy este momento, estoy viva y besando a le devuelvo el beso,saboreando la cálida suavidad de sus incapaz de estar sin aliento ahora,pero Kenny todavía necesita el aire, por lo que finalmente se aleja.

Mi mente se apresura a formular algo significativo para decirle Kenny,pero la energía en mí me hace demasiado nerviosa e impaciente para formular un discurso í que en vez, simplemente le digo.-Yo también te amo,siempre lo he hecho.

La sonrisa que Kenny me da,con cara enrojecida y los ojos brillantes,me habría dejado sin aliento.Él me sostiene contra él,besándome una y otra vez hasta que me siento embargo,no hace otra cosa que darme un beso,que viene como una es tan juguetón y pervertido que siempre me imaginé que sabía apresurar las cosas,pero para mí que en realidad está siendo suave y lento.

Fuimos interrumpidos por golpes en la puerta de mi dormitorio.¿Es que son mis padres? No los he visto desde que morí,y siento que me dolía demasiado como para hacerlo.-¡Vete,vete,vete!-Le grito a Kenny,ayudándolo y empujándolo hacia mi lo pueden ver aquí,¡la gente es tan malpensada hoy en dia!.

Pero la puerta se abre antes de que Kenny pueda que no son mis padres en la puerta,ahora que me doy cuenta de que debería haber sido obvio porque no quisieron , el que está en la puerta es Stan,que estaba buscando a Kenny.

-¡Kenny!-Grita Stan sollozando entrando en la habitación.-¿Es aquí donde has estado todo este tiempo? ¡Todo el mundo ha estado preocupado y buscándote!.

Echo un vistazo a Kenny,que ahora se ve algo asustado.-Hey...Stan-saluda.-Sí,he estado aquí todo el tiempo.

Stan niega con la cabeza,secandoce las pocas lagrimas en su rostro.-Mira,los chicos realmente quieren verte,están demasiado preocupados por ti.¿Quieres ir a jugar algunos videojuegos con nosotros en mi casa? Para olvidarnos esto.

Kenny vuelve su mirada hacia mí.-No, yo prefiero quedarme aquí...No estoy listo para salir todavía.

-¡No puedes quedarte aquí, amigo!-Grita Stan sollozando.-¡No es saludable! Sé que extrañas a T/n,todos lo hacemos,pero hay que dejarla ir.

Las palabras "dejar ir" revuelve una sensación de intranquilidad en mí.¿Kenny tiene que dejarme ir? Stan puede estar en lo cierto,yo no tengo que estar más aquí.Estoy tirando abajo a Kenny la idea de que se valla sin mí me hace sentir perdida.Lágrimas,lo que desafía la lógica de los fantasmas,corría por mis mejillas.

Kenny se da cuenta de mí llanto,y veo a su vez la expresión de ira en su vuelve de nuevo a Stan.-¿Me estás diciendo que simplemente olvide a T/n? ¡No lo haré!.

-¡Pero T/n se a ido,Kenny! T/n no va a volver,no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto.

Kenny agarra el cuello de la camisa de Stan y lo arrastra cerca de el.-no se ha ido,eres demasiado ciego para ver eso.

-¡Tio,suéltame!-Grita,luchando con Kenny para liberarse.-¡Estamos preocupados por ti! Estás lejos del mundo.

Jadea cuando Kenny levanta su puño y lo estampa en la cara de Stan.-¡Tu no entiendes!-Grita.

-¡Kenny,para!-Grita Stan mientras se tambalea,apretando los puños después de recuperarse.

-¡Bastardo!-grita y golpea a Kenny en la cara.

-¡Basta!-Grite,tratando de separar a Stan de Kenny,que ahora tiene sujetado la parka de Kenny,mientras el devuelve el golpe.

Sigo gritando,pero parece que ninguno de ellos me puede oír,me dejo caer al suelo, cerrando mis ojos,oigo a Stan gritar.-¡Bien,quédate aquí,me importa un carajo lo que hagas!-El sonido de un portazo marca su salida.

Abro los ojos para ver a Kenny,que está mirando alrededor de mi habitación.-¿T/n? ¿Dónde estás?-Las palabras sonaron como un puñetazo en mi estómago.

Me pongo de pie lentamente y me muevo para que se de cuenta de que estoy de pie justo en frente de el.-Kenny, estoy aquí-Pero sus ojos no pueden verme,ya que continúa la exploración de la habitación para alguien que está justo en frente de él.

-¡¿T/n?!-Grito,pánico,panico se escuchaba en su ,temblando ante la idea de estar atrapada aquí.Desesperada-mente me arrojo a él,desesperada por que él se fijara en mí.Para mi gran alivio,miro que mi cuerpo contra su cuerpo,en lugar de pasar a través de él,estaba apoyado en el.

-¡T/n!-Kenny llora por la sorpresa,que me inunda con alivio.

-¡Kenny,estoy aquí!- Sollozo,aferrándome mas a él.-Estuve aquí todo el tiempo...

-T/n,estás...estás mas trasparente de lo normal-Dice en voz hacia arriba para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Creo que me estoy debilitando-Respondo,Dirigí mi mirada hacia abajo,incapaz de mirar a los ojos de Kenny sin estallar en lágrimas.-Tal vez algún día,tu no serás capaz de ver en absoluto-Solté y alejándome de él.-Kenny,creo...que es hora de que me dejes ir.

-¡No!-grita con un paso hacia adelante para tratar de detenerme de nuevo,pero yo paso de duele hacerlo,pero esto es lo que despedirme antes de Kenny ya no me puede sé por qué estoy todavía aquí.No es Kenny que me está manteniendo aquí.Soy yo, incapaz de dejar ir a que dejarlo ir.

-Kenny,te amo-Le digo,las lágrimas brillan en mis ojos,pero con una sonrisa en mi cara.-Yo siempre lo haré.Pero tengo que irme, así que esto es el adiós.

Su cuerpo contra el mío fue repentino,sus brazos sosteniéndome con fuerza contra él. Tal vez si me mantuvo lo suficientemente apretada,ya no desapareceré. Pero yo sé mejor.

P.O.V de Kenny

Me aferro a T/n,desesperado por mantenerla aquí.No voy a dejarla ir,no puedo dejarla embargo,cuando miro a T/n me doy cuenta de que poco a poco se está desvaneciendo cada vez má puedo perder a T/n,¡otra vez no!.

-Adiós-Me susurra.-Vive una vida feliz,para mí.

Estrello mis labios contra los de la sensación de ella se estaba desvaneciendo,pero me presione con más fuerza,los ojos cerrados.Débilmente siento que T/n responde el beso,por un tiempo,hasta que no siento nada en los ojos al mundo,un mundo que ya no tiene a T/n en vez más,me encuentro solo.

Aturdido Miro a mi alrededor,esto es familiar,es mi cómoda habitació fotografías de nuestros recuerdos juntos parecen brillar en mí,las lágrimas en mis me duele demasiado,pero al mismo tiempo esos recuerdos son los más importantes para mí.

Todo lo que quiero hacer es encerrarme de T/n no querría no puedo morir y unirme a ella,entonces voy a vivir en su í que me doy la vuelta al mundo precioso que había conocido,y dar paso a la ventana que me ha dado la bienvenida una y otra vez.

Adiós, mi único y verdadero amor.

El sol de la mañana mira a través de mi ventana,me despierta de mi sueño,sin sueñ acontecimientos de ayer juegan por mi mente,dolorosamente recordándome que T/n se ha un estado nebuloso,me tiro en mi atuendo habitual para empezar mi día.

Llaman a mi puerta,me quede fuera de mi estado de vez es Stan.

tengo que pedir disculpas por nuestra lucha,del otro día.

Pero cuando abro la puerta,es un pelo color C/p y ojos color C/o que me saludan, junto con una sonrisa familiar que siempre hizo que mi corazón deje de latir.

-Parece que yo soy como tú-T/n dice con un brillo en sus ojos.-Detrás de los muertos y en la carne, como si nunca hubiera pasado en el primer lugar.

El beso que le di fue el beso más apasionado que jamás di.-Yo sé lo que quieres decir, viendo que mueras duele demasiado-Le digo con voz entrecortada a ella después de alejarse.-¿Qué tal si damos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para no morir?"

-¡Acepto!- Ella está de acuerdo, y me lleva a otro beso.

Quién sabe cómo llegó la misma maldición que vez sea porque era yo,el maldito, ella murió.Tal vez ella siempre tenía la maldició ,sinceramente,¿a quién le importa? Mientras que tengo a T/n,nada más importa.

Con cada respiración y la vida que vivo,se gastará en amar a vida (Hay que gay...¡ERA MENTIRA FANGIRLS,ERA MENTIRA!) significa todo gracias a , nuestra vida real comienza ahora.

Hayyyyyyyyy que monono hasta yo llore,hasta mi sobrino lloro,hasta mis familiares se rieron de mi,espero que allan disfrutado este Kenny y tu,fans!Y lamento las faltas de(l) HORTOgrafia...

¡Sayonara,fans kawaiis!


End file.
